Come Into The Shadows, My Dear
by Nbjbrownie
Summary: When you're facing an opportunity of a life time. To change your own life into something magical, to be a Princess and marry the breathtaking Prince of Shadows. 300 female students in ST.Vladmir has been kidnapped after a Halloween party gone terribly wrong and were offered with this opportunity to win the Prince's heart. Can they resist this offer? Or will they kill for it?
1. A Kiss In The Dark

**I own this story! Of course Vampire Academy characters all belong to ****Richelle Mead**** and the main setting of the story, but the rest are all mine!**

**This story is edited by: **ItaSaku1

**Rating: **Rated T

**Word Count:** 2088

**Summary: **Takes place in Shadow Kissed. There wasn't an attack in ST. Vladimir's, graduation is getting closer, which made both Dimitri and Rose happier that they can finally be free to show their true feelings.

**Banner Maker: **ItaSaku1

**Author: **Nbjbrownie

**Do you believe in Ghosts?**

* * *

"So Liss, what are we going to do for this Halloween?" Asked Rose, while laying on Lissa's bed in the Moroi dorm. Lissa was twirling a strand of her blond hair, while trying to think of an idea.

"We could always dress as someone who is the opposite of our personalities, maybe I could be Buffy the Vampire Slayer and you could be Bell from Beauty and the Beast," suggested Lissa, knowing well enough Rose, would disagree.

Rose's eyes went wide. "I would never wear a fluffy gown Liss."

"Than what should we do Rose? Really this is our last year in St. Vladimir's, I want it to be special," complained Lissa, She crossed her arms and pouted. Rose dropped her arm on her eyes and sighed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Lissa quickly walked towards the door and opened it. There standing outside was the whole student body, Moroi and dhampir standing outside in the hallway. They were all looking at Rose and Rose knew what they are waiting for?

Rose groaned and pushed herself off the bed. She looked at Lissa, who shrugged her shoulders in return. Rose sighed and stepped out of Lissa's room. The entire senior's were standing outside waiting anxiously.

"Hello little dhampir," said Adrian Ivashkov, looking handsome as always. He was wearing dark-blue jeans and a white polo shirt. His hair was styled in a messy way as always.

"So Rose what is the plan for this year's Halloween?" Asked Christian Ozera. He was wearing black jeans with a black fitting shirt and of course he was smirking, knowing well enough that Rose doesn't have a great plan for this Halloween.

"Yeah," said the rest, while nodding their heads excitedly, some even clapped their hands excitedly. Rose groaned loudly and crossed her arms.

"First year we partied in the cabins," Rose raised one finger. Everyone nodded confirming that. She raised another finger and said. "Second year we did it in the Elementary building," everyone grinned remembering how they frightened the elementary kids.

"That was a blast!" said Eddie Castle. He high fived Meredith, who was standing next to him. Rose grinned and said.

"But you don't have an idea for this _last_ year Rosie" said Christian, while putting an arm around Lissa's shoulders. Lissa blushed a bit, causing the boys to whistle.

Then everyone looked at Rose waiting. She growled in frustration. She slapped her forehead and said.

"There isn't any place, really this school doesn't have any useful places it has large woods they could at least build more building" Rose suddenly gasped causing everyone to look at her.

"What is it little dhampir," asked a very curious Adrian. Rose turned her head towards him with grin plastered on her face. She looked from right to left to make sure juniors aren't listening to their conversation. The rest did the same looking for any junior trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Rose motioned for everyone to come closer with her index finger. Everyone inched closer.

Everyone looked curious and Rose knew that the idea she has will be the best and it will be a Halloween to remember.

"We are going to party in the woods," she whispered, everyone took seconds to process what Rose is saying.

"But what if we were attacked by strigois, you know Guardians won't let us party there," stated Camellia Conta looking scared.

"Don't worry we'll bring our stakes and will make shifts for us to be on guard, agree?" Rose put her hand in front and the others put their hands on hers.

"Agreed." Everyone said in union.

**Halloween Night**

Rose was wearing a red riding hood costume. She was wearing ankle high boots, a short black dress and on top of that the famous red riding hood cloak. He hair was down, she curled her hair, so it would look like waves. Rose applied red lipstick, mascara and a blush. Her stake was strapped down on her left leg. She looked dangerous, not the real picture of red riding hood.

"Rose, psst Rose," called Eddie from Rose's window. Rose walked towards her window opening it. She looked down and saw no one, but Eddie, which means everyone safely went to the woods without the Guardians noticing.

Rose purposely told Dimitri that they were going to do it in the Elementary building this Halloween and of course she pretended that she blurted it out.

Dimitri was still suspicious, but when he told the other Guardian's they were too easily fooled. That's why a big amount of Guardian's is now staying in the Elementary dorm, waiting for them.

Rose started to climb down from her window and of course Eddie, being the gentleman gave her his back, so he wouldn't look up her dress, while she climbs down, while she was climbing down the hood got stuck by a branch. Rose tried to pull it off, but sadly it was still stuck.

"Shit," she cursed, making Eddie freak out, just what she didn't need. She tried pulling it, but it needed more force. She needs to use both of her hands and Rose, being the reckless one, used both of her hands, while steading herself on the edge of the wall.

She pulled it with too much force that caused her to lose her balance and fall backwards, she wanted to scream, but held herself, not wanting to alert the Guardian's. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but instead she felt strong arms catching her.

From the warm feelings she started to feel she knew well enough, who that person is, or more likely her savior.

"Dimitri," she breathed, looking up she saw his concerned face. His hair wasn't tied up today, making it frame his gorgeous face that made her feel butterflies in her stomach. The smell of his aftershave made her take another deep breath, filling her nose with his scent, which caused her to shiver.

"Ro_z_a, why do you have to be this reckless?" He sighed in relief and hugged her closer, while burying his face in her hair. Rose wanted to stay in his arms forever the warm feeling that spread in her body made her feel like she's where she belongs and of course Eddie had to ruin the moment.

"Ehmm" Eddie cleared his throat, looking confused at what Rose and Dimitri are doing, still naïve to the fact that Rose and Dimitri love each other. Rose was planning to tell them after graduation.

Dimitri quickly let go of Rose and Rose cleared her throat and gave Dimitri a pleading look.

"Please Dimitri don't tell anyone, this is my last Halloween in ST. Vladimir's I want it to be special…" Dimitri cut Rose off by putting a hand on her mouth. Rose was confused and so was Eddie.

"Keep it down or they'll find out." Rose didn't process what he was saying at first, but then when she did she felt her eyes widen in shock.

"You won't tell anyone." Rose mumbled. Dimitri smiled his rare smiles that Rose would consider herself lucky to see. Rose noticed that each day that comes that graduation is getting closer, Dimitri would feel more and more happy and at ease, which made her see another side of Dimitri.

Rose then noticed that she and Dimitri are staring at each other, which made Eddie suspicious, but he kept his questions to himself for now.

Rose and Dimitri snapped out of it and cleared their throats, Dimitri once and Rose twice. Rose could feel herself blushing, not because Eddie witnessed it, but because of how Dimitri was looking at her.

The way Dimitri looks at her is different from any other male population. They would always look at Rose with lust in their eyes, or hatred or rare times Eddie would look at her like she's his sister.

Rose looked at Dimitri, while trying to look normal, but with the way her heart is beating like crazy, she couldn't utter a word.

"Umm.. Guardian Belikov can we go now?" asked Eddie feeling awkward. Dimitri looked at Eddie and said.

"On one condition," said Dimitri.

"What?" Rose asked and then she noticed for the first time that he wasn't wearing his duster. He was wearing black jeans and a white button up shirt and a black leather jacket. Rose's eyes went wide. Dimitri looked much younger and hot.

Dimitri picked up a motorcycle helmet and put it on. Rose couldn't help, but burst out laughing like a hyena. Dimitri groaned and took off his helmet.

"Please Dimitri don't tell me you'll be guarding the academy with the helmet on," Rose asks between bursts of laughter.

"Actually I'm going with you guys to make sure everything goes smoothly," Rose's jaw dropped on the floor. Dimitri can't come, it's the rule of Halloween it should be without any Guardians and with the way Dimitri looked serious Rose knew she couldn't convince him not to.

"Fine, but on one condition," Dimitri raised an eyebrow. He crooked his head to the side and said with amusement in his eyes.

"And what's that?" Rose grinned and said.

"You have to get rid of the helmet."

* * *

"Ouch! Rose stop stomping on my foot!" Complained Eddie, Rose glared at him in the night and said between gritted teeth.

"That's all your fault, why did you forget to bring extra batteries for the flashlight? Now I can't see anything."

"I swear I put them in my backpack," said Eddie feeling frustrated. Dimitri was walking behind them, not offering any type of help, which annoyed Rose.

"Dimitri, I'm sure you have night vision eyes, can you please show us the place," Rose begged Dimitri for the fourth time.

"No, this is a lesson, you should learn how to use your other senses and concentrate on one place at a time." Dimitri instructed.

"But it would take forever," Rose complained. Dimitri just kept quiet, which caused Rose to growl in frustration. Dimitri smiled in the dark amusingly, secretly loving the way Rose acts when she's angry.

They kept walking in circles; Eddie would always stumble and fall on his ass, which caused Rose to laugh even though she can't see him. The third time Eddie fell, he growled in frustration and said.

"It's your turn Rose, you should take the lead," Rose huffed and said.

"Fine, we will be there in no time," and started to walk.

_Fifteen minutes later.._

"I can't believe it! We are still not there!" complained Rose, Eddie smirked at the dark and said with smugness in his voice.

"See you suck too," Rose smacked Eddie on the back of his head and said.

"No I'm not and I'll show you, we will be there in no time."

"Please, like I didn't hear that before," said Eddie

'SMACK'

_Another fifteen minutes later.._

"Where the hell are we?" asked Rose.

"Well you're close if that helps," said Dimitri, being helpful for the first time that night. Rose growled in frustration and started to march forward not caring if she ran into a tree.

Suddenly Rose was pulled backwards, she complained. "Hey let me go Eddie,"

"Umm.. Rose I'm not holding you," said Eddie. Rose felt hot breath on her neck, then the smell of Dimitri's aftershave hit her and she knew that Dimitri is the one that is holding her. Suddenly she felt him kiss her neck, she gasped in shock, which caused Eddie to panic.

"Rose are you okay?" asked a worried Eddie waving his hands in front to search for Rose.

"I..I'm fine" she stuttered, she felt Dimitri smile against her skin; she could feel her self blush furiously and feel warm all over. Dimitri kissed the same spot again then let go of her and walked inches behind and said.

"I'll lead the way this time" Eddie sighed in relief and Rose was too flustered to say or do anything.

* * *

**End of first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! And don't worry guys I'm working on Boys Over Roses the Chapter will be posted this Sunday!**


	2. Myth

**I own this story! Of course Vampire Academy characters all belong to ****Richelle Mead**** and the main setting of the story, but the rest are all mine!**

Edited by Kortz Lotz

**Chapter 2**

"_Previously on Do You Believe In Ghosts?"_

_-Noura_

"_I..I'm fine" she stuttered, she felt Dimitri smile against her skin; she could feel her self blush furiously and feel warm all over. Dimitri kissed the same spot again then let go of her and walked inches behind and said._

"_I'll lead the way this time" Eddie sighed in relief and Rose was too flustered to say or do anything._

* * *

The sound of music blaring out of large speakers kept getting louder and louder each step they take closer. Rose was trying so hard to compose her self, while Dimitri was smiling smugly.

They finally reached the place. The place was filled with big flashlights hanging on trees. The flashlights would constantly change color from lime green to red and other colors, making it visible and not visible at the same time.

They were all dancing and drinking at the same time. Dhampires and Moroi all together were dancing and having fun. Rose smiled to herself knowing well enough this would be a night to remember.

Everyone was dressed in different consumes and she could spot Lissa and Christian in the crowd dressed like Romeo and Juliet. Dimitri stopped before they walk into the party. He turned around and looked at both Rose and Eddie then said.

"How are you planning to guard all of these Moroi?" asked Dimitri going into guardian mood, which sent shivers into Rose. She let go of Eddie's hand and when she tried to let go of Dimitri's he held her hand tighter and their eyes met.

"We already made a plan for that….half the dhampire will be on guard then the other half will be on guard the next hour" Dimitri nodded his head and squeezed Rose's hand once then let it go.

Rose took Eddie's hand and pulled him towards the party. When everyone spotted Rose. They all cheered and held up their drinks.

Meredith ran towards Rose and Eddie with drinks in her hands. Rose turned a bit and met Dimitri's disapproving eyes, but there was a smile on his lips.

She looked away and smiled to herself. The music was cutoff and everyone waited for Rose to talk. She grinned happily and shouted with clear excitement.

"This is our last Halloween together am I right" everyone screamed yeah! And some of them whistled in replay.

"Then let's make this a Halloween to remember! Come on DJ show us what you've got!" and the DJ started playing a fast song. Lissa pulled Rose towards her and they started dancing the night away.

* * *

Dimitri was leaning on a far tree keeping an eye on all the surroundings. He can spot the guardian's standing on guard far from the students' eyeshot. He smiled to himself, knowing when Rose finds out about this will be furious.

Then his eyes dropped on her and there she was, laughing with her friends and dancing the night away. He wanted so badly to be the one dancing with her right now. He sighed and looked at the surroundings trying to slow his beating heart.

Rose was dancing with the beat, trying to have fun when she's clearly missing Dimitri. She sighed and smiled at Lissa. Lissa was giggling like crazy, clearly enjoying this Halloween party. Rose smiled and enjoyed the party.

Suddenly they heard a scream. Everyone stopped what they were doing. One moment they were all standing there alone, the next thing they were swarmed by Guardians and Dimitri quickly stood next to Rose and Lissa.

Everyone was confused and scared. Rose was shocked at how many guardians were there. She looked at Dimitri clearly shocked and he just shook his head at her that it wasn't the time to start asking questions.

"What's going in here?" asked Dimitri in a booming voice. The music was cutoff and everyone went quite. Suddenly a Moroi girl started crying and said, while she was sobbing.

"Camellia and Emily! I don't know where they are?" Rose quickly realized that both Camellia and Emily are Moroi.

"It must be Strigois," said Guardian Yuri. Dimitri looked at Rose and asked her.

"Do you feel nauseous" Rose shook her head. _It can't be a strigoi attack!_ She thought. Dimitri nodded her head and looked at the guardians and said.

"It isn't a Strigoi attack!" The guardians were confused. Dimitri still didn't tell the guardians about Rose feeling nauseous every time there is a strigoi around.

Then suddenly they heard a groan and Jesse and Ralf appeared out of the bushes and they both looked like they just woke up from a coma. Then suddenly Jesse's eyes went wide and asked.

"Where is Lilly and Jane?" Everyone looked around, searching for the two dhampire, but they weren't around.

"What is this some kind of prank to scare us" screamed one of the Moroi. He looked scared and was holding his girlfriend tightly.

Dimitri raised both of his hands to calm them down and said. "Everything is going to be okay, we need to head back to….." Suddenly he was cut off by one of the guardian's.

"Guardian Belikov! Guardian Petrov is missing" All of the girls whimpered except Rose. She held on Lissa to calm her down, while Christian stood next to Lissa's other side protectively. Rose can see a flicker of fire in his hands.

"How come all the missing people are female?" asked Adrian surprisingly not drunk. He walked closer to Rose and stood next to Dimitri.

Everyone started to whisper and some girls started to cry and scream. One girl started to run towards the trees and a Guardian tried to stop her, but she surprisingly sent him flying backwards-using air. Another guardian ran after the girl. He then came back looking frantic.

"She's disappeared" Rose felt fear filling her up, which caused her to stand there not moving. Dimitri was talking to her, but she was afraid. _What's happening?_ She thought.

"Rose it's going to be okay I need you to stay with Princess Vasalisa and Lord Ozera" then he looked at Adrian and completed saying " And Lord Ivashkov" Rose nodded her head. Dimitri then barked at the Guardian's to surround the students and check if there are other missing students.

"Guardian Belikov there are 10 more female students missing" Dimitri was confused. _If this isn't a Strigoi attack what is it then? _He thought.

"Guardian Belikov the students are getting cold should we set camps and build fires?" Dimitri nodded his head and looked for Rose. He found her standing next to a shaking Lissa and Adrian. Who kept looking at the woods.

"_Roza_" Dimitri whispered. Rose looked up meeting Dimitri's eyes and felt for the first time tonight like crying and with the way Dimitri looked it made her feel fragile.

"Comrade.." Rose whispered. There was fear in Dimitri's eyes she didn't see before. It was fear of losing her. A tear fell from Rose's eyes and Dimitri's hand itched to wipe it away, but he couldn't, anyone can spot them right now and he didn't want to expose them when graduation is so close.

Rose quickly wiped the tear away and then felt Lissa holding her hand tightly. She looked at Lissa and saw the fear in her best friend's eyes. She then thought about the rest of the girls and female Guardians. _What happened to them? Are they dead? Am I and Lissa next?_ She thought, causing more fear to fill her up.

Dimitri can see the fear in Rose's eyes. He took a deep breath and said "Ro_z_a…" Guardian Alto cut him off, while looking frantic like he's about to lose his mind, Rose would love it if he did.

"Guardian Belikov, I just set a tent and some Moroi and Dhampire students stayed inside and they were talking and some of them were crying.." Guardian Alto took a deep shaky breath and completed saying.

"…and then suddenly they all went quite and I couldn't help, but ask them if something was wrong and nobody replied, I asked again, but again no answer, so I told Guardian Thorn to check on them and when I asked her if everything was alright she didn't replay, I couldn't help but enter the tent and I found it empty" He explained looking scared and out of breath.

"Are you sure they didn't get out from…." Guardian Alto cut him off again and said.

"There isn't any other exit, I was standing in front of the only exit the tent had and they didn't get out it's like they vanished!" his eyes were huge with fear and confusion.

"Then it's true," said Adrian, gaining everyone's attention. He was staring at the woods with deep concentration and his eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about Adrian?" asked Christian. He was holding on Lissa tightly. Adrian didn't take his eyes off of the woods, but complete saying.

"That meth story saying that every hundred years girls would get kidnapped at the woods in Halloween night" Lissa shivered at that, causing Christian to hold her even more tightly. Rose shivered to and Dimitri wanted so bad to hold her right now, but instead he shrugged his leather jacket off and gave it to Rose, even though Rose was wearing the famous red riding hood cloak, she could still feel cold.

Rose quickly took it and wrapped it around her self. She can smell Dimitri's aftershave that made her take a deep breath. Then she looked at Adrian and Adrian looked a bit pale.

"Please Lord Ivashkov we are not in time nor in place to hear some stupid Meth story that isn't true" spat Guardian Alto, looking afraid and slightly pale. He was even sweating.

Adrian turned his head towards the tent and his eyes suddenly went wide. He pointed at the tent in the middle and shook his head not believing what just happened.

Dimitri quickly ran towards the tent and opened it. It was empty. The Guardian outside swore that Guardian Orlov another female Guardian was guarding some dhampire and Moroi girls inside.

Dimitri turned his head towards the Guards and barked.

"Every male Guardian! Don't take your eyes from the girls and the female Guardians!" All the guardians opened the tents that were filled with female students and female guardians. They were shocked to find it empty. All of them went pale and then snapped their heads towards Lissa and Rose the only females there.

Rose felt fear crawling in her stomach. Adrian quickly took Rose's hand in his and said with fear in his eyes.

"Rose you and Lissa could be next"

* * *

**I know! The shortest chapter ever! But I wanted to stop there! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and please leave comments :D and I'm working on Chapter 13 for Boys Over Roses :D**


	3. Finally Begin

**I own this story! Of course Vampire Academy characters all belong to Richelle Mead and the main setting of the story, but the rest are all mine!**

**Chapter 3**

**This Chapter is edited by: **ItaSaku1

"_Previously on Do You Believe In Ghosts?"_

_-Noura_

_Every male Guardian! Don't take your eyes from the girls and the female Guardians!" All the guardians opened the tents that were filled with female students and female guardians. They were shocked to find it empty. All of them went pale and then snapped their heads towards Lissa and Rose the only females there._

_Rose felt fear crawling in her stomach. Adrian quickly took Rose's hand in his and said with fear in his eyes._

"_Rose you and Lissa could be next"_

* * *

Lissa started to cry making Christian go into defense mode. His hand started to create fire, which was a bad sign. He quickly let go of Lissa afraid of hurting her. Rose quickly took Lissa in her arms and tried to sooth her with some soothing words.

Dimitri could see the fear in her eyes, which mimicked his own. He can't imagine Rose going missing like that without a reason. He then looked at Adrian who was staring at the woods with fear in his eyes.

"Lord Ivashkov, what are you seeing?" Dimitri asked trying so hard to be formal in a time like this. He was about to lose his control at Adrian's silence, when Adrian replayed with fear visible in his voice.

"I can see something like auras, but the color is…is different it's like death, like it's the aura of someone not alive, but how can that be possible?" Whispered Adrian at the end, he was still holding on Rose's hand tightly.

"Auras?" said Guardian Alto looking confused and freaked out. Adrian looked back at the woods and saw the auras moving around the woods like packs. The color was pitch black that has a purple glow in it. He shivered at that and looked at Guardian Alto and said.

"It's like a background, each one of us have one with different colors, it reflects our moods, feelings and kind, for example Moroi have a blue color like the color of the sea and a human has a yellow color like sunshine, while a Dhampir has a green color I believe it's because of mixed kind" The other Guardian's all nodded their heads listening intently.

"What is their background color, the things you're watching in the woods?" asked Guardian Yuri stepping closer.

"It's mostly black, but there is a purple glow in it" Guardian Alto, couldn't control his anger and frustration anymore. He turned towards the Guardian's and shouted.

"THIS IS A PRANK! I KNOW IT, COME ON GUARDIAN PETROV, GUARDIAN THORN, YOU HAD YOUR FUN, NOW GET OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACE AND QUIT THIS NONSENSE" Guardian Alto was breathing hard.

Dimitri walked towards Guardian Alto and surprised all of them, when he slapped him on the face, causing Guardian Alto to gasp in shock and put a hand on his bruised cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Guardian Alto, looking pissed and flushed from embarrassment.

"For making matters worse," said Dimitri with a glare then he walked back to Adrian and said. "Tell me everything you know about this Myth"

"It's a Greek Myth, that's close to the story of Haden, but different at the same time, you see the Greeks never believed in this Myth, they don't have it in record, but the Moroi world does, It happens every hundred years, in different places, so it's hard to track the place…." Adrian took a deep breath then completed saying.

"They would kidnap girls of all ages and then after time, which is never the same as all the kidnapping, some of them were three days, months and the highest one was two years, the girls would come back and only one would be missing and when the girls were asked about the missing girl the would all be confused and can't remember anything about that girl" Dimitri swallowed and Christian glared at the woods.

"Why do they kidnap them?" asked Lissa for the first time with a low voice. All the Guardians looked at less, some with determine faces and other just confusion and disbelieve.

"They never knew," said Adrian squeezing Rose's hand tighter. Dimitri glared at Adrian's hand and Adrian glared at Dimitri. Rose took a deep shaky breath and slipped her hand out of Adrian's and crossed her arms around her chest.

"What should we do now?" asked one of the Guardians. Dimitri turned his head and said.

"Keep an eye on the rest of the students and let's stay the night here till sunrise" all the Guardians nodded their heads and started to divide into groups.

* * *

"Rose I'm so scared" whispered Lissa. Christian was sitting next to her trying to control his fire magic. Eddie was there too. He looked pale and scared. Eddie was having a relationship with Mia, nobody knows about that.

He was planning on meeting her here, but he kept looking for her and kept asking her friends, but no one knew. He thought that maybe she was sick and didn't leave her dorm, so he kept partying with the others and now he felt scared and guilty.

"I know Lissa, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you" whispered back Rose. Rose was scared. She wanted to look tough and strong, but she couldn't. The fear crawling inside of her didn't give her a chance to.

Dimitri would check on them every ten minutes and with the way he looks at Rose with fear in his eyes. She was afraid that she wouldn't see him again. She could see Lissa and Christian sitting next to each other and Christian keep hugging Lissa and kissing her forehead every once in a while.

It made her feel lonely and she couldn't help, but shiver. She hugged herself and brought her legs to her chest. She tightened Dimitri's jacket around her and took a deep breath. The smell of Dimitri's after shave filled her nose and for a moment she imagined that Dimitri was really holding her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Roz-se can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Dimitri. Rose turned around and met his concerned eyes and nodded her head. She then reached Lissa's hand and gave her a small squeeze.

Then she gave Christian a nod and walked out of the tent. The sky was foggy and cold making her shiver. Dimitri felt regret of making her come out in the cold. He looked to his left and right and he noticed that the fog was covering both of them. He took Rose's hand in his and pulled her far away from the tents till they stood behind a tree.

Rose looked up at Dimitri and said. "Don't worry Dimitri nothing is going to happen…." Dimitri didn't wait to listen to her. He quickly wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her up to reach his height.

Rose gasped in shock at Dimitri. Then she noticed his love and fear in his beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Ro_z_a" his eyes said everything. How he was afraid of losing her when graduation is so close and how much she meant to him.

Rose held Dimitri's cheeks and leaned towards him till their foreheads were touching. "Comrade" she whispered fear laced her voice. Then she hugged Dimitri and cried. He held her tightly and kept whispering loving words in Russian in her ear.

She felt at home and safe, even when everyone around her has been kidnapped and only Lissa and her are left. She looked up at Dimitri and saw tears falling from his eyes silently. Dimitri caught Rose's eye and tried to look away, but Rose held his cheek before he would look away.

She wiped some of his tears and saw a small smile tugging on the corner on his lips. She felt her heart beating faster, with the realization how close their body was. She looked at Dimitri's lips and her breath hitched.

Dimitri leaned closer till their lips were inches apart and whispered before kissing her. "I love you" The kiss was filled with love and the fear of losing each other. Dimitri broke the kiss fast and leaned his head closer to her forehead and whispered.

"We have to go, before the Guardians start looking for us" Rose nodded her head and Dimitri gave her one last soft kiss then put her down. She smiled at him and whispered.

"I love you too Comrade"

They walked back towards the tent with their hands clasped together. They both wanted that to last forever, but unfortunately Dimitri had to let Rose's hand go when she entered the tent, but at the last moment Dimitri leaned down and kissed her hand.

Rose stood still, causing Christian, Eddie and Lissa to look at her worriedly. Rose could feel her heart bursting inside her chest, the blush that was on her face deepened. Dimitri let go of Rose's hand and stepped back.

"Rose are you okay?" asked Eddie with worried eyes. Rose just nodded her head not able to speak. She then cleared her throat and sat next to Eddie. Eddie put his hand around Rose's shoulder and she leaned on his shoulder sighing.

Adrian was standing outside looking at the gathering auras. They were increasing in a scary amount that made him panic and sent all the Guardians into alerts. It looked like they were ready for an attack, which is not good.

Dimitri came rushing towards Adrian and asked. "What's new?" Adrian noticed Dimitri's aura having a shade of pink on it. He knew that it has something to do with Rose, which sent a pang of jealousy in his heart.

Adrian gave Dimitri a knowing look and Dimitri put on his Guardian mask, Adrian then looked away glaring at nowhere in particular, just so angry and frustrated. He ignored Dimitri's question and walked towards the fire the Guardians' have built.

Dimitri noticed Adrian's change in mood and sensed that it's about Rose. Dimitri then followed him when he stood next to the fire and held out his hands to warm them. Dimitri stood next to him and did the same, waiting for Adrian to give him the latest updates.

Adrian met Dimitri's eyes with anger and her motioned for Dimitri to follow him. They both walked till they were from hearing reach and Adrian exploded saying.

"Rose could get kidnaped in any moment and instead of looking for a plan you go and do some illegal things" Adrian pointed out "When it's clear that this situation we are in doesn't encourage you to do that!" Adrian huffed at the end, still glaring at Dimitri.

Dimitri looked away feeling ashamed and then he looked back at Adrian and opened his mouth to tell him what really happened. When Adrian raised his arms and said.

"I don't want to hear what happened between both of you" And then Adrian took a deep calming breath and focused in the situation they are in. Dimitri then remembered that his grandmother Yeva might know about this Myth or more likely true story.

"We need to call my Grandmother; she knows stuff that you'd consider impossible…" Dimitri started to say and Adrian cut him off saying.

"Oh please with what happened tonight I don't think anything is impossible!"

"Okay then we should….." And Dimitri continued on his planning not knowing that the auras are shifting in one place to distract them from the most dangerous of them all.

"Rose do you think Mia is okay?" asked Eddie not able to hold it much longer. Rose turned her head towards Eddie and appeared shocked at first, but then looked sad and asked Eddie.

"You like her?" Eddie nodded his head, he was worried that Rose would feel pissed off and angry that he's dating Mia, but he was surprised when she hugged him and whispered.

"Don't worry I have a feeling all of them are going to be okay" Eddie buried his head in Rose's hair and sighed, wishing that Mia would come back safely and that all of this is just a prank.

The sound of footsteps coming closer to their tent alerted all of them, Christian's hand flamed up instantly and both Rose and Eddie took a protective stance just in case. The footsteps came closer and the tent was opened and walked in one of the Guardians.

The Guardian saw them and put up both of his hands in surrender causing them all to laugh softly, but with fear laced in their voices, half of the Guardian's face was covered by a hood.

"Yes Guardian is there something wrong? Asked Eddie, standing tall and ready for a fight. His light brown hair was messy and he was wearing a costume of a knight, making him look gorgeous and deadly. The sword was hanging on his hips' belt. The color of his cloak was red, making him look like Philip in sleeping beauty.

"No everything is okay, but Guardian Belikov and Lord Ivashkov request your presence and Lord Ozera too" All of them looked confused at the request Dimitri and Adrian have.

"But we can't leave Rose and Lissa alone" stepped next to Eddie Christian.

"Yes I will guard both Rose and Lissa, till you come back, don't worry I promise I will not take my eyes off of them and trust me I do keep my promises" The Guardian said, still not showing his face.

"What's your name Guardian?" asked Christian still feeling suspicion. The Guardian smiled friendly and said.

"I'm Guardian Aedan Nicolae," He said. Christian still had his suspicion, but felt curious to why Dimitri and Adrian would want them to come without Rose and Lissa. Christian nodded his head and turned his head towards Eddie and said.

"You stay here I'll go and check on them" Christian said not trusting the Guardian to protect Lissa and Rose. Eddie nodded his head. Christian gave the Guardian one last glance and walked away.

The Guardian didn't look at Rose and Lissa. He gave them his back and stood in defense mood, looking like he's ready for any attack. Rose realized at that moment she was holding her breath.

She sighed and then suddenly, they heard Christian shouting. "Hey Eddie we need you here, it's okay Guardian Belikov sent Guardian Nicolae to Guard Rose and Lissa" Eddie without a second glance walked outside nodding at the Guardian.

He walked out and started to look for Guardian Belikov, Adrian and Christian, when he suddenly saw them running towards him with fear and confusion in their eyes. "Eddie go back! Go back! It's a trap!" shouted Adrian.

Rose looked at the Guardian more closely his body was fit. He was tall maybe even taller than Dimitri. He had pale skin that looked like it glowed. The Guardian turned his body around facing them. They could only see half of his face. He was smiling dangerously causing both Lissa and Rose to shiver.

The Guardian standing in front of them dropped the hood. And they both gasped.

He was pale, but beautiful. He wore a dangerous smile, with eyes that glistered like diamonds. The color of his eyes shocked both Lissa and Rose.

It was the color of the auras Adrian had described.

Dark purple almost black.

"Hello Rosemaire Hathway, Vasalisa Dragomir, Finally we can begin" He said.

"Begin what? And who the hell are you?" Rose stood defensively in front of Lissa.

He grinned and said. "You'll find out sooner than you think"

And then everything went black.

* * *

**So what do you think *grinning***

**I hope you liked it! And Boys Over Roses will be next enshala! **

**Please guys you have to review, your reviews will help me to win this competition! Plus I love reading them! **

**Thank you all for reviewing and hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**


	4. Forever

**I own this story! Of course Vampire Academy characters all belong to Richelle Mead and the main setting of the story, but the rest are all mine!**

**Chapter 4**

**This Chapter is edited by **ItaSaku1

"_Previously on Do You Believe In Ghosts?"_

_-Noura_

"_Hello Rosemaire Hathway, Vasalisa Dragomir, Finally we can begin" He said._

"_Begin what? And who the hell are you?" Rose stood defensively in front of Lissa._

_He grinned and said. "You'll find out sooner than you think"_

_And then everything went black._

* * *

Eddie ran towards the tent feeling confused and scared. He flipped the cover of the tent and found the tent empty. Dread and disbelieve made him lose his balance and drop on the floor.

Christian, Dimitri, Adrian and the other Guardians' reached the tenet and only Dimitri, Adrian, Christian and Guardian Alto walked in. They all went pale and Christian screamed in anger and held Eddie by the collar.

Dimitri ignored them, when he spotted Rose's red riding hood cloak on the floor. He knelt down and held it close to his chest. He could smell her scent.

He clenched the cloak harder and glared at the spot where Rose should be standing not knowing that standing in front of him was the Prince of shadows glaring back at him.

* * *

Rose woke up gasping. She was on a king sized bed; it was filled with soft pillows. The white mattress was soft on her skin. The smell of vanilla filled the air and the only sound in the air was her gasp.

She jumped from the bed and stood defensively looking from right to left, expecting someone to jump on her in any moment, but nothing happened. She put her hands down, but still stayed on alert.

She took a deep breath and looked around the place. She saw the king sized bed she was sleeping in and it was huge and luxurious. The smell of vanilla was so sweet that it made her muscles relax, which made her let her guard down without realizing.

There were two doors one was on the left side closer to her bed and the other was at a far corner. She walked towards the one closer to her door and opened it. What she saw made her gasp in shock.

It was a walk in closet that looked old, but luxurious. It was filled with rows and rows of colorful gowns. Rose's eyes were wide with shock. _Where the hell am I?_ She thought.

She walked inside looking around in amazement. She passed a wall length mirror and saw her reflection. Her hair reached her waist in waves. Her skin was soft and clear all the bruises from her classes with Dimitri weren't there. Her lips were cherry red and she had a faint blush on her cheek. She was wearing a nightgown that was black and simple.

She looked away from the mirror and walked towards another set of door. She opened it and there was a large tub in the bathroom that was filled with water that smelt like vanilla. She walked closer to the tub and ran her fingers on the surface of the water. The water was warm.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat behind her. She jumped and turned around with a defense stance and saw three human girls that had soft pale skin and blond hair that was in a professional bun. They were wearing white, simple dresses that was straight and beautiful.

They all greeted her with warm smiles. The one in the middle was a bit taller and look like she was in charge. She clapped her hands and said excitedly.

"Greetings Lady Hathway My name is Sofia and the one on my left is Elizabeth and the one on my right is Maria we are your personal maids, we will help you with everything you need" Rose's mouth fell open and then she threw her head backwards and laughed hard.

"You are kidding right? I never knew you'd take a prank this far" she gasped out and continued laughing. The leader Sofia shook her head and walked towards Rose and touched her arm gently. She then said.

"I understand Lady Hathway you are in shock some of the girls laughed too" Rose stopped laughing when all of what happened before she blacked out came rushing in her head.

She gasped and pushed Sofia's hand away. Sofia's face fell and she stepped backwards. Rose felt rage fill her body and she marched outside the bathroom and walked out of the dressing room. She walked towards the far door and slammed it open.

The sound echoed in the large hallway where she marched there looking for Lissa and the others. Sofia, Elizabeth and Maria ran after begging her to come back. Rose noticed a lot of wooden doors that matched hers filled the hallway from left side and the right side.

She tried feeling the bond between them, but she was slammed in a mental wall. She growled in frustration. _What's going on in here?_ She thought.

She thought about opening one of the doors, but stopped when she heard loud murmurs and cries filling the air. She broke into a full sprint following the sound. She saw a set of stairs and climbed down. She saw girls wearing colorful gowns. It was a sea of blue, red, pink and other colors.

She finally reached the big room that looked like a ball and panted. Then she spotted Lissa between the crowd wearing a baby pink gown and crying her eyes out. Rose pushed past the crying girls and reached Lissa.

When Lissa spotted Rose she ran towards her and they both hugged each other. Rose felt relieved and then all the girls swarmed around her. Rose let go of Lissa and saw all of the girls looking scared. She then cleared her throat and was about to speak when suddenly she heard a loud creaking.

There was a large door in the end of the big ball. It reached the celling and was slowly opening and when it was wide open. There was one young man standing there tall and dangerous. Rose quickly recognized him.

She growled furiously causing his head to snap towards her. She marched towards him with bare feet. Rose noticed him looking at her with surprise filling his features. She stood in front of him with a defense stance and said.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you want from us?"

Rose was surprised when she saw his lips tug on the side. His eyes were purple, making her breath get caught in her throat, not only that, but also how handsome he looked.

He looked dark, mysterious and mostly dangerous, making her heart beat speed up. He edged closer to her and leaned down till he reached her level and said.

"Well I was about to introduce myself, but you came marching here and ruined the introduction" his eyes twinkled at the end and a dangerous smile formed on his perfect lips. His eyes roomed her body and Rose suddenly felt exposed and when she looked down she noticed that she was still in that black nightgown.

A blush formed on her cheeks and what he did next made her eyes widen he snapped his fingers and just like that they were in Rose's room. The one she woke up in. Sofia, Elizabeth and Maria were there looking apologetic, but not towards her. It was towards him she noticed. Suddenly all three of them came rushing towards her and pulled her inside the big dressing room. Different colored gown was pulled out of racks and she was pushed inside the bathroom and was stripped. She wanted to fight them back, but her body felt weak and the feeling of warm water and the scent of vanilla was so calming she couldn't resist.

After Rose was pushed into different gowns the maids finally settled on red gown that complimented Rose's skin color. Making her look fiery and powerful. She walked inside her bedroom and saw him leaning on a floor length window that Rose just noticed the view was breath taking.

It was a big garden that was filled with different colored flowers and a big fountain in the middle, making the view even more beautiful.

Sofia cleared her throat and said

"Prince Aiden may I present Lady Hathway" Rose rolled her eyes at that and crossed her arms in annoyance, causing Aiden's eyes to sparkle amusingly.

Rose would always be shocked at how handsome he looked. He looked just like what any Prince should look like. He was tall, well built and devastatingly handsome. Her breath hitched and his lips tugged on the side, making him look even more beautiful.

"Rose right?" he said his voice filling the room. Rose looked back and didn't see any of the maids. She was standing alone with Aiden. She turned looked back at Aiden and was shocked one she saw him standing inches away from her.

She let out a gasp and then tried to punch him, but when her fist was close to hit his face, he suddenly disappeared. She then felt his hot breath on her neck and then he whispered.

"Nice try" Rose turned around and tried to punch him again, but he disappeared again and stood behind her, chuckling. Rose did it again and again until her lungs got heavier and she started to pant.

She faked a punch in front, but at the last moment when he disappeared and appeared behind her. She turned around and punches him, but he blocked it, by holding her fist.

"So close, but not enough" he chuckled and stepped backwards. Rose was breathing hard.

"What do you want from us?" she asked. Feeling frustrated, he just smiled and said.

"You'll find out with everyone else at dinner."

They were all sitting at the dinner table, each girl wore a different gown, but Rose stayed with the same red gown. She was furious and frustrated, while Lissa was shaking next to her and the other Dhampirs and Moroi.

When Aiden stepped inside the room everyone went quite and watched him with wonder and fear. Aiden caught Rose's eye and winked. She just glared at him.

He walked in the middle and stood there then he said.

"Hello everybody I understand the all of you want to know the reason you are here" everyone nodded their heads and held their breath.

He clasped his hands behind his back and said.

"The reason you are all here is because I am looking for a bride" everyone gasped and Rose stood up saying.

"What do you mean looking for a bride, last time I checked there are some chicks here you could marry why kidnap us?"

He looked at her and ordered in a low voice that had a dangerous edge.

"Sit" and Rose was forced to sit by an invisible force pushing her in the chair.

Then he suddenly appeared in front of Rose with his purple eyes glistering like diamonds. Her heart started to beat faster, the taste of fear filled her mouth and uneasiness crawled in her stomach.

He put his index finger under her chin and said with a charming smile, which was filled with dangerous secrets. "No one is getting out until I find a bride even if it meant staying here _forever_….

…..._Forever_

…..._Forever_

…..._Forever_

* * *

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? **

**What do you think about Aiden?**

**What about Rose?**

**Do you think love will blossom between those two?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Boys Over Roses will be next ensha'Allah! **


	5. Special Treatment

**I own this story! Of course Vampire Academy characters all belong to ****Richelle Mead**** and the main setting of the story, but the rest are all mine!**

**Chapter 5**

**This Chapter is edited by ItaSaku1**

"_Previously on Do You Believe In Ghosts?"_

_-Noura_

"No one is getting out until I find a bride even if it meant staying here _forever_….

…_Forever_

…._Forever_

…_Forever_

* * *

"I can't believe you left them" spat Christian with anger in his eyes. His ocean-blue eyes were glaring at Eddie. Eddie was confused and he was so sure that he heard Christian calling him.

"I swear I heard you saying that it was fine that Guardian Nicolae will keep an eye on Rose and Lissa," protested Eddie. Christian couldn't help, but jump on Eddie. Eddie was still on his knees, not believing what just happened.

Christian held Eddie by the collar and screamed, "I told you for the millionth time I didn't tell you to come" Adrian was standing there with calculating eyes. There was something unnatural in this tent. He can't see it, but he can feel it vibrating.

He saw Dimitri holding Rose's red cloak with clenched hands. He walked towards Dimitri and he could feel the vibrating feeling get stronger in each step. He stopped right next to Dimitri and he finally realized that something or someone was standing in front of Dimitri.

He quickly without hesitation jumped in front, but the vibrating feeling disappeared right away and Adrian fell face first on the ground, groaning in pain and frustration.

Christian let go of Eddie and both of them stood up looking confused at what Adrian just did. Dimitri got up still clenching on Rose's red cloak that suddenly felt cold in his hands. Adrian still on the ground turned his head towards Dimitri, Christian and Eddie.

"I was so close," whispered Adrian feeling like he has failed everyone. Dimitri walked towards Adrian and went on his knees to reach Adrian's level.

"What are you whispering about Adrian?" Dimitri asked feeling confused and he felt something bad was coming. Christian and Eddie walked towards Adrian that had a wild look in his eyes; it reminded Dimitri of Rose when she was filled with darkness.

"There was something here," said Adrian looking at Dimitri with those wild eyes. Dimitri assumed that it was the darkness taking over Adrian, so he quickly said.

"Bring anything strong for Adrian to drink" Eddie was about to run and bring some bottles of vodka, but stopped when Adrian said with furry in his voice.

"Are you stupid! If I drank something that would mean I won't be any help to you guys!" Dimitri shook his head and said.

"Adrian! How are you going to help us when you're obviously losing your mind" Christian nodded his head and backed up Dimitri saying.

"Yeah man you attacked a space of air, like someone was there, how are you going to help us while doing that!" Adrian shook his head at them, then stopped and glared at the three of them.

"Didn't you feel it?" Adrian asked, while looking at them. They all looked confused.

"Feel what? What are you talking about Adrian?" Eddie asked, while looking at him with regret and confusion in his eyes. Adrian's eyes widened in realization, that no one felt like something unnatural was in this tent.

Suddenly Dimitri's phone started to ring, making all of them jump and tense. They have been waiting to hear what Dimitri's grandmother might know about this myth. Dimitri told them that she knows a lot of myths and that sometimes she can see what lies ahead in the near future, but can't prevent it.

When Dimitri called her, it went straight to voice mail, so he called his mother Olena and she said that his grandmother Yeva went on one of her request and she didn't say where. Dimitri didn't have the time to worry about his grandmother's whereabouts.

Dimitri quickly clicked on answer-call-button and dropped Rose's cloak on the ground.

"Hello Babushka where are you, I've been trying to reach you" said Dimitri, he was sweating and kept running his hand through his hair. It was a sign of his frustration.

"Well hello to you to Dimka, I am actually at the school gate, no body is there, can you come and pick me up!" Dimitri was shocked and speechless, he knew that his grandmother could do something like that, but he can't process it yet.

"Okay I'm coming" he said and looked at the others. Christian looked at Dimitri weirdly and couldn't help, but ask.

"What's going on Dimitri, where are you going?" Eddie and Adrian looked at Dimitri waiting for his replay.

"I'm going to my grandmother she's outside the gate, waiting for me" Dimitri replayed. Eddie's eyes widened and said.

"Wow she came fast, but isn't she living in Russia?" asked Eddie confused now.

"Yes, she is."

* * *

"No one is getting out until I find a bride even if it meant staying here _forever_….

…_Forever_

…._Forever_

…_Forever_

His voice echoed in my ears, making me feel dreadful and in big trouble. The girls around me started to scream, and some of them fainted, causing the rest to panic. Aiden was still looking at me in the eyes. I swallowed and his lips tugged on the side, making him look dangerous and breathtaking.

He leaned closer to her ear and whispered; "I knew you would be a trouble maker, and I'm glad," Rose was shocked at how close Aiden was and was speechless at what he's whispering in her ear. She shivered.

Aiden smiled against her ear and she could feel his breath. She quickly flushed then Aiden leaned backwards and walked back to his place. Everyone was panicking he shook his head and looked at a flushed Rose one last time then said.

"Please ladies don't panic" his voiced changed it was so soft, so compelling, no one could resist, even Rose. They all stopped panicking and looked at him.

Some of the girls sighed dreamingly. Aiden flashed them a dazzling smile and walked closer to one of the girls. Rose noticed it was Camilla Conta. She was wearing a dark green gown, making her look like she was born a Princess. Some of the girls started to mutter under their breaths how it's not fair.

"Lady Conta I am pleased to meet you" then he bowed respectively, making her flush in excitement. The Moroi girls next to her giggled and gave the dhampir girls next to them a dirty look, causing them to flush in anger. One of the Moroi girls leaned closer and whispered.

"You are not wanted here or in the real world" then they smirked at them and they flipped their hair and gave Aiden their best smiles. Rose was shocked when she noticed that one of those Moroi girls was Mia Rinaldi.

Aiden walked towards the dhampir girls that were fuming in anger and held Meredith's hand and kissed her palm charmingly. The girls gasped in shock and Meredith was close to fainting. Rose was shocked at the girls why are they reacting like this, it's like they want to be picked.

"No need to be angry my ladies, in this world dhampires and Moroi are the same, no one gets special treatment," and then he caught Rose's eyes for merely seconds, but she got the message or she thinks that's what he means, but that eye contact made her heart jump.

* * *

"Babushka what are you doing here?" asked Dimitri, while opening the school gate. Yeva got out of the car and rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a brat Dimka and come help your grandmother with her stuff, and your neighbor Mark." That's when Dimitri noticed that Mark was in the car, behind the wheels. Suddenly a wave of homesickness hit Dimitri hard. He couldn't help, but run towards his grandmother and engulf her in his arms.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug too Dimka" said Mark teasingly. Dimitri smiled at him and then when he remembered the situation he's in his smile dropped and was replaced with a grim face.

Mark and Dimitri carried all of babushka's stuff that was filled in four boxes; Dimitri could see some dusty old books and candles. Yeva was walking next to Dimitri with a far away look. Dimitri was about to tell her that she should stay on campus, when she cut him off with a raised hand.

Dimitri quickly shut his mouth and walked silently next to her. He knew that when she raises her hand in silence it meant that she's concentrating on something. And she was. Yeva was could feel a strange presence in this school, it was faint, but each time they walk closer to the woods the feeling becomes stronger.

They finally reached the tent, where Christian, Eddie and Adrian were waiting for Dimitri and his grandmother. There were Guardians patrolling around looking for any leads to the girls, but nothing was found, making them grow tired and restless.

"I can sense something unnatural" spoke Yeva after awhile, she was staring at the tent, searching for any answer. Dimitri walked towards the tent Mark following him, but they stopped when Yeva said.

"Don't enter the tent" they stopped and turned their heads towards her. Adrian peaked out and when she noticed that someone was inside she quickly said.

"Everyone inside the tent get out! Before you ruin our only chance!" Yeva was frustrated and her cheeks flushed from anger. Adrian, Eddie and Christian got out fast and stood next to Dimitri and Mark.

Yeva stomped towards Dimitri and motioned for him with her hand to reach her level, and when he did. She pulled him by the ear and said.

"Why did you let them stay inside the tent? That's our only lead towards the girls and now the portal is shattered!" she quickly walked inside and then stuck her head outside of tent and said.

"No one comes inside in any cause and no interruptions understood!" she gave them a warning look then went inside. They all looked at one another and then Christian asked.

"What now?" everyone was looking at Dimitri now, even the other male students were peaking at Dimitri and some of them walked out to check out the scene. Dimitri sighed and said.

"We wait."

* * *

The girls never stopped talking about Aiden. They kept talking and talking and talking. It was a disaster Rose thought. After the dinner with Aiden the girls were divided in two groups. Dhampir vs. Moroi. Even the maids were betting that the next Queen would be their lady.

The palace rooms were divided into two sections. One is the Moroi and the other one was the dhampir. Then there is a third group more like two people that stays in the middle. Lissa and Rose the only Moroi and dhampir group.

Rose was laying on her bed, wearing this time a royal blue nightgown. She was trying to think of a way to get out of here. She also wanted to know how everything suddenly changed. They were all in one team dhampir and Moroi, but now everything changed after….

"What Aiden did!" she realized, she quickly went on a sitting position and glared at the door. "That jerk" she whispered. Then she thought about investigating this place and look for a way out, so she got up and was about to walk out with her royal-blue nightgown, but stopped and thought about wearing something on top just incase Aiden caught her.

She felt something weird in her stomach. It almost felt like butterflies. She shook her head and walked inside the other room that was attached to her bedroom and started searching for a coat, or anything she could wear, but the only thing she found is a bunch of luxurious gowns, nightgowns and high heels. She growled in frustration. Then she marched towards her room and pulled the white sheet out of her bed. She wrapped it around herself and opened her door. The door didn't make any sound, which made her sigh in relieve. She walked in the hallway barefoot. The floor was cold, but bearable. Her heart was beating fast in anxiety. She walked through hallways.

She thought about going back, but a stubborn side of her encouraged her walk and wait for any sign. She finally reached the ending and there were two rooms that caught her attention. She felt that she should check it out. She walked closer to the one on the right and put her hand on the doorknob. She took a deep shaky breath and turned the doorknob.

She saw a person sleeping on the bed, that person seemed familiar, she walked closer and who she saw made her gasp, and cause the person to wake up and jump out of bed in alarm.

* * *

**Who do you think Rose saw?**

**Do you think Yeva would fix the portal?**

**Do you think Moroi and dhampirs will ever reunite again?**

**Did Aiden start this war between the two races on purpose?**

**Hope to see your answers! *Grinning* **


	6. Troublemaker

**I own this story! Of course Vampire Academy characters all belong to ****Richelle Mead**** and the main setting of the story, but the rest are all mine!**

**Chapter 6**

"_Previously on Do You Believe In Ghosts?"_

_-Noura_

_She saw a person sleeping on the bed, that person seemed familiar, she walked closer and who she saw made her gasp, and cause the person to walk up and jump out of bed in alarm._

**May I have your attention please!**

**This story has been nominated to be best Vampire Academy fan fiction for 2012**

**Please everyone vote for this story! **

**I hope you'd review **

**Best Vampire Academy Fanfic of 2012****»****Nance-chan**

**And vote for me! Thank you guys! Now enjoy the new chapter! **

* * *

Rose couldn't believe what she's seeing or more likely whom she's seeing. She put both of her hands on her mouth and leaned against the door causing it to close behind her.

"Mason" she whispered, not believing her eyes she walked towards him with tears building in her eyes. He stood there not moving at all. He then unleashed his playful grin and said.

"Hello Rosie" Rose ran towards him, sobbing this time. He opened his arms wide for her and she jumped in his arms clenching him, so he wouldn't disappear. Rose felt true happiness filling her up. She has always blamed herself for Mason's death, and the way he died was so painful it left a hole inside of her that she just filled up, when she saw Mason.

The hard sobs were replaced by laughter from both of them. She held him one more time tighter and then she broke the hug, but still had her arms around him. She studied his face. His orange hair, freckles and playful grin. Suddenly Rose's eyes went sad, making Mason lose the grin and ask her with concern laced in his voice.

"What's wrong Rose?" Rose stared down and looked at her barefeet, feeling dreadful and sad. Mason titled her chin up and asked again this time in a more demanding voice.

"What's wrong Rose?" Rose's lips started to tremble and small sobs formed in her chest. She shook her head from right to left and repeated "no" over and over again.

"Rose.." Rose backed away from Mason and said with a voice full of hurt.

"Is this a cruel joke? How are you standing here alive, when I clearly saw you die!" Rose sobbed. Mason took a step in front and opened his mouth to explain, but Rose shook her head and said.

"Stop playing with my feelings" and then she swayed Mason ran to catch Rose before she falls, but someone else was faster. The last thing Rose heard before she was drowning into darkness was Aiden tusking at her then saying.

"Why couldn't you wait till morning?" Aiden picked up Rose in a bride-style and looked at her face. There were fresh tears on her cheeks, which had a small blush. Aiden half smiled at her then looked up at Mason.

Mason looked at Aiden with pain and hurt in his eyes. Aiden gave Mason a nod and said.

"Don't worry Mason, tomorrow we'll explain everything to Rose" he half smiled again. "It won't be this emotional" Mason nodded his head and then hesitated to say something, but Aiden knew what he was about to say and replayed.

"No need to thank me Mason, this is your new home, you can stay as much as you want and leave at anytime, it's all your own choice" Mason nodded his head and Aiden walked outside Mason's room, passing the hallway. He took a deep breath and whispered.

"When will I find you?"

* * *

"Guardian Belikov do you know what your Grandmother is doing?" Asked Guardian Yuri with curiosity shinning in his grey-eyes. Dimitri sighed for the millionth time since his grandmother walked inside the tent. He wished he knew what his grandmother was doing. He opened his mouth to replay, but stopped when his grandmother walked out, following her Guardian Petrov and Guardian Thorn.

Dimitri's heart skipped a beat, when more females Guardians walked out, he was waiting to see Rose's face, but his grandmother shook her head at him as in she's not coming anytime soon. Dimitri's face went grim and all of the male students walked out of their tents, each had hope in his eyes.

It's 5 am in the morning. It's been 24 hours now since they saw the girls. The sun was about to rise from the sky, creating a sky full of pink and orange color. It was beautiful the opposite from what their suffering Dimitri thought.

Yeva stood in front of Dimitri and said with sadness in her voice. "I'm so sorry Dimka, but Rose and the other female students are not coming anytime soon until he picks a bride"

Christian stepped in front and said. "So it's true? The myth?" Yeva looked at Christian with her old eyes and nodded her head. Everyone went into a panic mode. The female guardian's were confused.

"What's going on in here?" asked Alberta, feeling confused and dizzy. Everyone went silent when they heard Alberta talking. They question she asked made their eyes go wide. Guardian Alto spoke up for the first time, since Dimitri gave him that slap.

"You don't remember?" all the female guardians shook their heads in confusion.

"It's an after effect, from passing through the portal…" Dimitri cut his grandmother off saying.

"You went through the portal?" Yeva shook her head and gave Dimitri a glare for interrupting her from explaining.

"The Prince of shadows is young, he want's to choose a young bride, so that's why he let all the female guardians back" Yeva explained like it's the normal thing.

"Prince of shadows" mumbled Adrian. He was looking at the tent now, remembering the feeling of vibration in the air. His eyes widened in realization.

"That makes sense, he moves like a shadow, hides like one, even the auras they looked like shadows, wait! They are shadows" Yeva nodded her head approvingly at Adrian.

"Good job young man, now you have to figure out the rest" and she started walking back towards the tent. Dimitri held Yeva's should to stop her. She turned around and met his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Dimka, but my job here is over, I know that you want to bring them back, but I won't be any help, I did what I was supposed to, I brought the female guardian's, but the rest is all in your hands, you see that spirit boy, give him those book in my boxes and he'll find out" Dimitri nodded his head and silently helped his grandmother, by carrying the rest of her boxes, leaving the one that was filled with old books.

When they finally reached the rented car. Mark quickly started the car and Dimitri put the boxes inside. He took a step back and gave Yeva a nod. He was about to walk back, when she said.

"_Follow the path that leads to the rose, the rose that holds the answer to your heart, but beware the thorns" _

* * *

Rose woke up with a gasp. _Oh God what was that horrible nightmare? I dreamed I was kidnapped with the rest of the female students to a castle, so we would compete to win a prince's heart and then I sneaked out to look for an escape and I found two doors that were in a corner. I felt drawn to one of them and when I opened the door I alerted the person there and saw…_

"Mason" She whispered, a tear falling from her closed eyes. She then opened her eyes and saw the celling. She felt pain in her chest, when she realized that it wasn't a nightmare the part being kidnapped, but not the seeing Mason alive. She misses Dimitri, she tried to remember his encouraging smile and his determination, but couldn't it's like a year has passed by since she's seen him.

Suddenly the mattress was pulled from the bed and the curtains went wide open. Rose groaned in frustration and glared at Sofia whose holding the mattress. She then turned her head and glared at both Elizabeth and Maria.

They both shrank back, but Sofia didn't even blink. They prepared her for breakfast just like yesterday and she did put up a fight, but sadly Sofia's stronger than she looks like. Today Rose was wearing a light green gown with golden flowers tailored elegantly on the shoulders and around the waist, making her curves show off.

"What should we do with her hair, all the other ladies has their hair up" Said Maria looking worried, like having the same hairstyle is a crime. Rose rolled her eyes at that, which they all ignored. Sofia put a hand under her chin and said.

"How about we leave it natural, lets keep her hair down and use the small golden flower to pull both of her long locks in front backwards to frame her face" Maria and Elizabeth gasped and nodded their heads excitedly.

"Let's add a small amount of blush on her cheeks, to make her look more natural," said Maria, Elizabeth clapped her hands excitedly and said.

"Let's put red rouge on her lips, I heard Aiden likes red" Sofia nodded her head approvingly. They fussed more after half an hour Rose was finally ready. She walked outside the room taking a deep breath.

"Finally I thought I would die there," Rose mumbled under her breath. Her stomach grumbled, making her pat on her flat stomach.

"I was right you're a trouble maker," said Aiden from behind Rose, Rose jumped and turned her body towards Aiden. He was wearing a long black clock that had gold tailored on the shoulders. They were like fire. It starts from the shoulder to the edges of the cloak. He wore all black underneath the cloak, making the gold color stand out, _but it_ _doesn't stand out like his eyes_ Rose thought.

His eyes looked different this morning. They looked lighter, more peaceful Rose realized. He had a half smile on his lips. Both of his hands were clasped behind his back, making him look royal and handsome. Rose felt herself talking without her own permeation.

"And you're glad I am" she said in a low voice. Aiden didn't look surprised at Rose talking to him, without screaming or glaring at him for the first time. He took tow steps closer and said.

"And would it be wrong if I said, I still am" this time he whispered and his eyes changed it looked more.

"_Alive"_ Rose whispered and just like that Aiden disappeared. Rose let out a deep breath. _I still can't get use to him disappearing like that?_ She thought. She turned around and saw the long deserted hallway. The large windows brought light into the castle, making it look magical and for the first time Rose noticed how small she looked compared to the long walls and windows.

Suddenly she was pulled by Sofia and was lead towards the dinning room, which looked different than yesterday Rose noticed. This time the tables were divided into tow places one was for Dhampires and the other one was for the Moroi. Rose sat next to Meredith and Jennifer another dhampire student. She protested at first, but Sofia didn't hesitate to push her into the chair.

Rose glared at her wishing that she could punch her in any moment. She then realized for the fist time that there were empty chairs in front of each person. Some had one and some had two or three. She only had one chair, more like she's the only one who had one chair. Their was a big space separating her from each girl, making the chairs fit into place.

Suddenly men looking like knights stepped out of the large wooden door, walking in union, marching to their places. Each knight stood at a corner and then Aiden walked in all his glory. Rose rolled her eyes.

_Did he really have to make a big entrance? _She thought. He walked gracefully towards their table with a charming smile, which caused some girls to gasp, some blushed furiously and some of them even giggled.

Aiden then raised his hand and one of his men said in a booming voice.

"May I have your graceful attention my ladies," and then he bowed. This man had white striking hair, he was old, which caused Rose's eyes to widen. _How does he talk that loud while being old _she thought. The man stood straight and said.

"May I present our Prince of Shadows Aiden Demopulos" Rose was confused, she remembered before Aiden kidnapped her and Lissa, he said he was Aiden Nicolae. _Since when is it Demopulos_ she thought.

"Shadows" Rose couldn't help, but snicker, causing everyone to glare at her. Especially Sofia. Aiden looked at Rose amusingly and then said.

"I know it's hard to leave the life you had so unexpectedly, but I reassure you all that when I find my bride all of you will safely be back home" he then smiled a full smile. The old man smiled at Aiden and then said.

"Prince Aiden thought of a way to make you all feel comfortable here, while your stay, so he has this surprise, that of course his highness will announce" everyone's attention was set on Aiden. Aiden held some of the girls' eyes and said.

"Well I don't think I could explain it" he clapped his hands once and said. "Jameson let them in, I'm sure they want to meet their friends and family"

Rose saw many people walking inside the big dinning room. Everyone gasped; some of the girls jumped out of their chairs and ran towards their loved ones crying happily. Some screamed.

"Mom"

"Dad"

"Granny"

But Rose's voice stood out, when she screamed.

"MASON" and there was Mason standing on top of the stairs giving Rose his playful grin. This time Rose knew that Mason is alive and that going back home isn't as easy as she thought.

* * *

"**So….?" I said.**

***Waiting anxiously for your Reviews***


End file.
